When Love Hurts
by dragonfliesinthesky
Summary: Draco goes on the prowl but finds something more...R rating for future situations
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Writer's block, STILL. So, decided to try a new writing style…hmmm…funky.

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling…it's obvious.

Chapter One

-The Meeting-

An alert Draco scrutinized the hallways of Hogwarts. Yes, it was time for a new victim. For just like new toys, Draco had gotten bored of Pansy easily. He needed another toy.

Draco didn't want somebody like Pansy again; she was too sleazy, even for a person like him. Though Draco had many, shall we say, needs, there is a certain low to which even he could not stoop.

He wanted somebody different, a new puzzle for him to solve, but that was not an easy task. Most of the Slytherin girls he knew of were just like Pansy, lustful. Maybe _too _lustful for him. 

Draco quietly prowled the corridors, eyes feasting on the variety of girls, not too many. He paid no mind to where he was headed, and as fate would have it, he bumped into somebody. A girl.

At first, he hoped it was fortune's way of sending him a new plaything, but as he turned around, he found to his disappointment, it was only a Weasley girl. Ginny.

"Oh, sorry," she said politely. Though she had been warned by all of her brothers to beware of Malfoys, Ginny was a nice girl and gave everyone a chance; she didn't judge people on what others thought of them.

Draco was irritated; a stupid Weasley interrupted his searching process. "Watch it, Weasley," he snarled.

__

Then again, she thought , _My brothers could be right about him._ This was her first encounter with Malfoy, and not exactly a good one. "Watch it yourself," she shot back.

__

Hmm…she has a sharp attitude, thought Draco. He liked girls like that, but, she was a Weasley, he couldn't be seen with _her._ "I hope this won't happen again," he coldly stated.

"Well, it's not like I'm just _dying_ to meet you again." Ginny reproachfully tossed her head full of silky auburn hair. 

Draco caught a pleasant whiff of her hair. Rose-scented. His mind drifted to an amiable place, but quickly it disappeared, as did Ginny. Without noticing, she had walked off with…whom else but Harry Potter.

For the first time, Draco felt a twinge of jealously for something, rather somebody, that was not his.

A/N: And there you have it! Now, just clickie that blue button thingy and we'll all be happy ;) I NEED REVIEWS!

-Dragonflies


	2. The Yule Ball

A/N: Back again! With yet another chapter…this new writing style is beginning to grow on me…

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling is a genius. A very _rich_ genius I might add ;)

Chapter Two

-The Yule Ball-

Draco paced the length of his room; his mind was stuck on the least likely girl, Ginny. Just what was it about her that was so…so…appealing?

He had to hand it to her; she was pretty. With those gorgeous long eyelashes, the slender curves around her waist…and possibly elsewhere…

But what had really tied his mind was her hair. The way it swung back and forth in line with her hips, and how it shone in the sun, lighting up her face…how did he even notice these things?

Frustration overcame him, this was driving him crazy. Why did he like her? She was a Weasley; her and her mudblood loving kind was the type of people that Malfoys despised. 

He couldn't possibly like her…he can't like her…oh, but what if he did?

Draco wearily rubbed his head, it was a fact, he was stuck on Ginny Weasley.

~

The Yule Ball came sooner than anyone expected. The sixth and seventh years had all been stressed out for the O.W.Ls and N.E.W.Ts that it had hit them completely unanticipated. 

Inside her room that she shared with three other best friends, Ginny rampaged her closet. "Guys…I have _nothing _to wear!"

Camille shrugged lightly. "Ginny, you're going with _Neville_, there's no need to go all out for your outfit, he'll probably just spill punch on you." (A/N: Sorry Neville-fans! By the by, I love him too!)

"I don't even know _why _you go with him," added Jacquelyn, "You could do _much_ better if you just held out for somebody else. Neville must know that, that's probably why he always asks you before any other guys can reach you."

Ginny frowned. "That's not nice. Besides, I don't mind. He's a pleasant enough guy…"

"Everybody knows that Harry was going to ask you…but Neville got to you before Quidditch Practice ended," informed Jessie.

"That's just a rumor," Ginny stiffened. "Anyway, what would Harry ever see in me?"

Camille scoffed. "Oh…I don't know…maybe a strikingly pretty red-head with a nice personality," she said sarcastically. 

Ginny sighed. "It doesn't matter; not now anyways, he's already love-struck with Hermione."

~

The air was cool and crisp as Ginny stepped out. Just as Camille had predicted, Neville had spilled punch all over her dress. He had made a huge fuss over it too, _'Ginny I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you…'_

It had ended up with Neville spilling the whole punch bowl on her heels and a very distressed Ginny excusing herself outside to escape.

~

As a last minute choice, Draco had taken Pansy to the ball; he hadn't the nerve to approach Ginny; not with Harry and Ron around her all the time.

He had picked up Pansy at around seven…and had a rendezvous with her in the broom closet at about eight. Draco really was getting tired of it all…

Returning to the ball, he and Pansy danced, until he spotted Ginny and Neville. The blubbering idiot had spilled punch on her. It was a mystery to him why Ginny had always went with him. 

Eyes still intently on Ginny, he watched as she excused herself and silently slipped away. 

Draco followed.

A/N: *Dramatic Soap Opera Music* Tune in next time! AND review please!

-Dragonflies

Thanks to all of my reviewers (even though there was only three *sniffles*) that just rock the entire world! You guys are great and your fics are great; if you ever want me to review a certain story of yours (that I haven't already reviewed) I'm all for it! Mwah! *blows kiss*

Vipera: Thanks so much! You were my first reviewer for this story. You rock! By the way, do you write fan fiction? I'd like to read some of your stories!

SilverForestPrincess: Thanks so much for reviewing! You made my day. AND I absolutely love your fic, Draco's Present, how come you never update?

blissfulxsin: Thank-you! Do you write fanfic too?

Please review! Please? Pretty please?


End file.
